Hit and Run
by StandingOnTheRooftops
Summary: Sidefic for 'Waking Up In Vegas'. Backstory for the OCs Megan & Alejandro & how they met. Not much in way of G-boys, but if you like 'Vegas', then you'll probably like this. Meg runs into a soccer player on her way to class, but things are never e


_**Hit & Run**_

_**Main Author: Violet Eyed Demon**_

_**Beta/Co-Author: Standing On The Rooftops**_

_**Notes: This fits into the 'Waking Up In Vegas' time-line, years prior to the story. It's a back-story for the OC's Megan Martinez and her husband Alejandro. It was written (mostly by VED) after one of our odd little brainstorming conversations over IM one night. Very little in the way of the G-boys... okay, practically nothing in the way of the G-boys, but it is a very nice story and if you like 'Vegas' then you'll probably like getting to know the characters, right? So... without further rambling, here it is....**_

_**~*X*~**_

Megan silently cursed herself. She was going to be late; she had stayed after her last class because her English Lit. teacher needed to have a word with her. Now she was running late for her Psychology class. Making a snap decision she vaulted over the railing to the ground several feet below; she landed on her feet with a solid 'thud' before sprinting through the bushes. Just as she touched the grass her cell phone rang and she glanced down. Stopping as she recognized the ringtone she dug out her phone.

_'Meg where are you? The professor's already here.'_She snapped her phone shut and sprinted out across Standford's West Court Yard. "Damnit." She hissed. Pushing herself faster, she rounded a turn. She didn't see the group of people until it was too late and she had already hit one of them.

~*X*~

Alejandro laughed as Gabriel retold what happened last night on his date. "Man, I'm surprised she hasn't dumped you yet."

His best friend, Chris, snorted. "That makes two of us."

"You all are so cruel to me." Gabriel muttered.

The three men were currently cutting through Standford's West Court Yard to save on time. They were running late to practice, but could honestly care less. Gabriel had been pissed off about something one of his teachers had said and he needed to cool off before going to practice. So Alejandro had volunteered himself and Chris to help, now they were running late. Again.

"You all are going to get me kicked off the team." Chris sighed.

"At least you won't be alone." Alejandro grinned. The other two started to laugh.

"You're so optimistic Ali." Chris snorted. "It's something I haven't decided is a good quality yet." Alejandro just grinned at him.

"Man, I love you guys." Gabriel laughed. "You two can make me laugh no matter what."

"I'm glad." Chris said sarcastically.

"It's what we're here for." Alejandro opened his mouth to say something, at the same time someone flew around the corner and hit him head on. Out of instinct he dropped his bag and his arms wrapped around the person. He saw notebooks and books fly as they hit the ground.

"Shit." He groaned and carefully sat up.

"Oh god, I am sooo sorry." The girl turned from him, all he caught sight of was her blonde hair. "Crap, Professor Rolan is going to slaughter me." She quickly gathered her books and took off. "I'm sorry!" She shouted over her shoulder before she disappeared around a corner.

"Dude." Chris was the first to speak.

"What the hell just happened?" Gabe asked as Chris started to stuff things in Alejandro's bag.

"Not completely sure."

"You alright?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Chris."

"She was cute, whoever she was." Chris comment as he helped Ali to his feet.

"Couldn't really tell. All I saw was long blonde hair." Alejandro snorted as he looked back the way she vanished.

"Prof. Rolan. He teaches Psychology I think." Gabe commented as he turned the corner.

Chris shook his head and handed Alejandro his bag.

"Thanks."

"No prob. Come on, we're late as it is. You know how Coach can be."

"Yeah." They set off at a jog towards the fields.

~*X*~

"Well I'm so glad you could finally join us Miss Vanel."

Megan sighed heavily. "Sorry Professor, Mrs. Jefferson needed a word with me."

"Ah, well then have a seat." Proffessor Rolan turned back around and walked to the front of the class room.

Megan sat down heavily next to Don, a friendly red-head who was in most of her classes. She passed him a strained smile and dug around in her backpack. She quickly dumped it on the desk. She searched through the contents looking for her notebook. She ignored the whole class as they turned to her. She shuffled through everything again looking for her Psycology note book. She suddenly slapped a hand over her face and groaned. "I must have left it on accident." She muttered into her hand. Looking up she blushed.

"Now class, can anyone tell me why that is?" Professor Rolan asked as he turned back around, facing the class. Most of the class turned back to look at him. "None of you were listening I take it." When the class remained silent he sighed. "Okay then, from the top." He started his lecture over again.

Megan quickly found a pen and paper, she started to jot down notes. She'd find the guy later, this was her last class anyway. When Rolan dismissed class Megan stayed after to re-organize her bag.

"You seemed to be a little distracted today."

Megan jumped at the sound of Professor Rolan's voice. "I apologize. I-I kinda ran into someone on my way here and I think he has one of my notebooks." She admitted with a blush. "The problem is, I have no idea who he is or where to find him."

"Hmm a predicament indeed. Best of luck to you my dear."

Megan watched him leave before grabbing her bag and heading out to find the mystery man.

~*X*~

"So I see you three decided to grace us with your presence today." Coach yelled as the three of them walked onto the field.

"Alejandro's fault! He ran into some chick, knocked her down and everything." Gabe grinned as he ran away from his two friends.

"Dirty little-" Alejandro's muttering was drown out by Chris's laughter.

"Come on Ali, lets get changed before the Coach has a heart attack." Chris pushed on Alejandro's shoulder grinning. Alejandro sighed and followed Chris into the locker rooms. Once inside he dug around in his bag, blue flashed and he frowned. He pulled out a blue notebook, flipping through it he noticed neat, cursive notes were written on almost every page. "Damn. I'll have to give it her later, if I find her."

"Find who?" Chris asked as he dropped down next to Alejandro's bag.

"The girl who ran into me." He dropped the notebook on the bench and quickly changed into his uniform.

"Oh? Her diary?"

"No, looks like notes to me."

"Come on ladies! Coach is waiting!" Gabe yelled from the entrance.

"Keep your pants on!" Chris hollered back. "You'll find her, or she'll find you."

"Why do you say that?" Alejandro asked as he followed Chris out onto the field.

"She's bound to notice that her notebook's missing." Chris stated as they split.

-XxXxX-

Alejandro laughed as Gabe dropped down to the ground in a huff. He leaned back against the small concrete wall of the stands groaning. "Have mercy on me, please."

Chris grinned as he passed the ball back to Alejandro.

"How in the hell can you two still keep playing?" Gabe groaned.

"Years of practice." They both said at the same time.

"You all have known each other for how long exactly?" Gabe questioned.

"Since elementary school."

"First grade to be exact." Chris added.

"And you've been playing since when?"

"Third grade." They both supplied.

Alejandro kicked the ball back to Chris. "We know just about everything there is to know about the other."

"It shows." Gabe sighed as he watched them kick the back and forth.

~*X*~

Megan gave a defeated sigh, this was the last place she was going to look today. She was tired and worn out. Calmly she walked down the steps of the stands. Her eyes scanned the field quickly. She saw two people passing a ball back and forth, she leaned on the railing and watched.

It wasn't until the tall, tanner man turned that she realised it. "HEY!!" She shouted and both men turned to her.

~*X*~

"I told you." Chris grinned. "Go on." He shoved Alejandro towards the stands. "I'll go grab the note book." Gabe got up and left with Chris as Alejandro wandered over to the girl.

~*X*~

She grinned faintly as he stopped right in front of her. Normally she would have been shorter then him by several inches, but because of the small concret wall she now towered over him by a good two inches.

"I'm really sorry about earlier, I was running late for Psychology and wasn't paying attention to where I was going really." She blushed softly under the intense gaze coming from the mans blue eyes. "Anyway, I think you have a note book of mine. Blue, full of Psychology notes and random doodles. Sound familiar?"

~*X*~

Alejandro could only stare at this beautiful girl in front of him. She had long wavy blonde hair, slightly tanned skin and these amazingly bright, shinning green eyes. **How can anything be this amazing.**

"- and random doodles. Sound familiar?"

Alejandro blinked. "The blue note book?"

"So you do have it." She let her head fall back and she groaned. "Thank you, God. I thought I might have lost it."

Alejandro licked suddenly dry lips. "No, Chris shoved it into my bag after you ran off." He looked back into her green eyes. "Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?"

A blush spread across her cheeks and Alejandro smirked. "Es muy hermoso." He muttered.

Chris choose that moment to show up with the blue note book. "I believe this belongs to you."

The girl turned bright green eyes on him. **Woah.**

"Thank you." She took the notebook, stuffing it in her bag. A small blush dusted her cheeks.

Chris turned back to his friend. "Venga en Alejandro, nosotros llegaremos tarde."

"Soy consciente de eso." Alejandro nodded to Chris, the man turned and walked back over to Gabriel.

"¡Véale alrededor de chicka!" Chris called over his shoulder.

Alejandro grinned at the girl's confusion. "Véale alrededor de mi belleza." He winked and took off after his friends.

~*X*~

Megan Vanel stood on the stands wide eyed as she watched the three men walk away. "Was I just insulted?" She whispered. Her cell phone rang, scaring the living daylights out of her. She pulled it from her pocket and answered it.

"Megan Vanel. I have been waiting for half an hour. Are you coming or not?"

Megan blinked. "Coming?"

"You forgot, you seriously forgot?"

Megan thought for a few seconds. Today was the ninth, the ninth meant- "Ohhh! OH!!!! Crap! I totally forgot Tori! I'll be there as soon as I can!"

"You had better. I mean how could you forget what today is!"

Megan laughed. "Wait until I tell you. I think you'll forget as well, love you Tori! Be there soon!" She flipped her phone shut and with one last look at the field, headed for her car. "Alejandro huh?"

-XxXxX-

Megan pulled her red rag top jeep into Mercellii's Pizza Parlor parking lot ten minutes later. Sliding the gear shift into park she stepped out. She was instantly pounced upon.

"Okay what happened that was important you forgot the anniversary of meeting your best friend? I mean I flew all the way from New ENGLAND."

Megan sighed as Tori gave her that calculating look. "I ran into someone today."

"Oh Meg you didn't." Tori gave her a short laugh.

"Yeah I did, anyway-" She opened the door and slowly made her way to the back tables. " he ended up with one of my note books, so after class I went looking for him. I found him on the soccer field."

"He? Soccer feild? Is he cute?"

Megan grinned. "Anyway." She leaned against Tori. "He spoke to me and a friend in Spanish."

Tori laughed. "How little did you understand?"

"Very. I think I was insulted." She grinned as the sat down and Crissy came over with what she could only assume Tori ordered. "Why? Because you didn't understand any of it?"

"No, because one of them called me chicka and the other called me belle-something."

Tori laughed. "Poor, poor Meg. Maybe you could get them to tutor you in Spanish. It might help bring up that big ole 'F' you have."

Megan glared at her best friend. "No way! I don't even know them." She stuffed a cheesy fry in her mouth.

"So....Is he cute?" Tori asked, practically bouncing in her seat. "Describe him!"

"He's tall, he's got a great tan, brown curly, shoulder length hair." She closed her eyes. "He's got these amazing blue eyes. they're deep and they glitter in the sunlight. They're beautiful. He's got this amazing smile too." She opened her eyes to see Tori's mouth agap and her eyes were wide.

"Meg, do you _like_ him?"

A blush stained her cheeks. "What?! NO!"

"You do!" Tori grinned. "You so totally do!"

"No I don't!"

Tori laughed and shook her head. "Okay tell me more then."

~*X*~

(1)

Alejandro let his head fall back, over the beds edge. "¿La vio?"

"Yo la vi."

"Es magnífica."

"Es."

"¿Vio los ojos? Fueron el más brillante verde yo jamás he visto Chris."

"Vi." Chris chuckled. "El resto de ella no estavo a malo cualquiera."

Alejandro glared. "Haga ni piense de tocarla."

Chris chuckled. "Bien, bien." He turned in his chair to look at his bed. "Se parece a usted consiguió un aplasta en ella también."

"Cállese Chris." Alejandro threw a pillow at his room mate. Chris laughed before shaking his head and going back to his home work. He grinned as Alejandro started to hum one of his favorite songs.

--XXXXXX--

-A Week Later-

Megan groaned when she saw her test score on the class room door. "How could I get worse?" She stalked from the language department and out onto the West Court Yard. She plopped down under one of the tree's and pulled out her Spanish project. This could either bring her grade up tremendously or take her to a 50.

"Okay, I've got one month. Lets get to it."

~*X*~

(2)

Alejandro and Chris were passing a soccer ball in the West Court Yard one Saturday afternoon.

"Oye Alejandro." Chris nodded to a tree. "No es esola chica?"

Alejandro turned and sure enough it was her. "Chris."

"Venga en." Chris grabbed his forearm. "Soy cansado o usted día que sueña, habla con ella."

"Wait, Chris."

Chris merely tighten his grip. "Hey!" He waved and arm when the girl lookd up.

Alejandro groaned. "Yo le mataré."

Chris grinned at him. "Trate." He stopped in front of the girl. "Hi! I don't know if you remember me but, I'm Chris and this." He waved to Alejandro. "Is Alejandro."

~*X*~

Megan looked up as she heard someone call from across the yard. She grinned as Chris introduced themselves.

"I remember and it's a pleasure. I'm Megan by the way."

Chris grinned at her. "It's a pleasure, Megan."

Alejandro glared at Chirs. "Might I ask what you're doing?" He asked, turning his blue eyes back to her.

Megan's breath stilled for a few seconds. "Spanish." She said shortly. "I'm doing my Spanish project. I have one month to finish it."

Chris blinked. "Spanish? You say it as if it's a curse."

Megan gave a short laugh. "For me it is. I barely passed it in high school and I'm currently failing it now."

"Well it's good we came along then!" Chris said with a grin as he flopped down in front of her. Alejandro sat down and picked up a few of the papers.

"Not to hard. All you have to do is make a project about something from the Spanish culture." Alejandro muttered.

"Poster, slide show and essay." Chris grinned. "Looks like fun."

Megan blinked. "The only problem is, I barely understand any of the Spanish language."

Alejandro looked up. "That's where we come in."

Megan leaned forward suddenly. "Seriously?"

Chris and Alejandro grinned. "Yeah. Spanish might as well be my second language, it's Alejandro's first. Thanks to Alejandro and his family, I'm fluent."

Megan grinned. "Thank god. I might actually pass this class."

~*X*~

Alejandro stopped breathing for a few seconds when he saw the look of pure joy pass over her face and those green eyes glitter. "Hermosa." He muttered.

"Llame a un médico." Chris joked. Alejandro pushed him over. "Ignore him, he's an idiot."

Megan laughed and Alejandro's eyes widened.

"Woah." Chris breathed.

"What?" Megan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Both men answered.

Alejandro took a deep breath. "Okay, Spanish project." He started to shuffle through the papers.

-XXXXXXXXXX-

- Two Weeks Later_

Megan had turned in her project two days ago. The teacher had told them that the earlier you turned it in the more bonus you got. Of course she had frowned when Megan turned her hers in two weeks early.

"Miss Vanel."

Megan turned as Mrs. Howar called her over. **Great** She shuffled over to the desk. "Yes?"

"Your project," Mrs. Howar picked up the written part. "Was extremely well done. I commend you on the job well done." She handed Megan the papers. "Go on."

Megan left the class room and looked down at the final grade. She grinned and screamed. "YES!!!!!" She laughed and took off down the halls to find Chris and Alejandro. **They should be at practice right now.** She cut across the West Court Yard and ran down the hall to the stands.

She quickly jogged down the stairs, eyes searching the fields. She found Chris first, he was sitting in a small group of people. She jumped the railing, landing on her feet she dropped her bag and ran towards Chris. She fell to her knees behind him and flung herself forward, arms wrapping around his shoulders from behind.

~*X*~

Chris was thrown forward suddenly, water splashing all over with the sudden movement. Next thing he knew arms were wrapped around him. "Look!! LOOK!!" He blinked as a paper was thrust in front of his face. His eyes scanned it and he caught sight of the score.

"Wow! That's great, Meg!" He laughed.

She squealed. "It is!!!!" She hugged him from behind again before she suddenly disappeared. Chris turned in time to see her take off towards Alejandro. He cackled madly as she hit him, knocking him back.

~*X*~

Alejandro had just kicked the ball to another player.

"Alejandro!"

He turned his head sharply at his name. He saw Megan running across the field. "Meg-" He was cut off as she hit him, knocking them both back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and grunted softly as they hit the ground.

~*X*~

Megan pushed her self up into a sitting position. Her hands splayed across Alejandro's chest while her knees framed his stomach. She grinned down at him. "I got a very high grade on my Spanish project!" She laughed. "And I have the two of you to thank for that!" She grinned as he just stared at her.

"Megan." She blinked at him. "I was kind of in the middle of a game." She blushed brightly as he started to laugh.

"Oh, I suppose that would be why you're on the field." She muttered. Alejandro pushed him self up into a sitting position, cause her to slide down into his lap. "I'm sorry." She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him again. "I was just extremely excited and happy! I had to share it with the two of you!"

~*X*~

Alejandro looked over her head to see Chris all but rolling around on the ground laughing his head off.

"Martinez! Do you plan on hugging her all day? We have a game to practice for!"

Alejandro could have killed the Coach as Megan pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I interrupted your practice." She blushed and Alejandro snorted.

"It's fine." He muttered. He gently tapped her calf. "Mind getting up? I think the Coach is about to have a heart attack."

Megan blushed and laughed sheepishly as she stood." I"m gunna...uhh.. go over, uh there now..." She all but ran off the field. Alejandro watched as she went back over to Chris.

~*X*~

Chris snorted as Megan wandered back over to him. "That was priceless! The look on his face when you knocked him over!" Chris rolled with laughter again. "You need to stick around! He always does the funniest things when you're around."

Megan blushed as she flopped down beside him. "I didn't get him in trouble did I?"

Chris smirked. "Naw, the most you've done is made him the target for jokes."

~*X*~

Megan blushed brightly. "I hadn't even thought about that." She groaned. She looked over as Chris snorted.

"It's not like he has a jealous girlfriend or anything."

"No girlfriend?"

"Nope. I guess you can say that Alejandro is the old fashioned type. Wants to find true love and all that." She saw Chris smirk. "Been that way since we were kids."

Megan thought on that. "What about you?"

"Me? Honestly I'd like the same. That's one of the things that make Alejandro and I best friends. There's so much about us that's the same. We're basically the same. In most ways and ideals." Chris grinned. "I'm basically Ali's moms second oldest son!"

Megan grinned at him. "So, can you tell me anything I can use for future blackmail?"

Chris laughed. "I could." Megan laughed. "So tell me Megan, where do you come from? Where is it that you call home?"

"I-" She smiled sadly. "I was born in New York. I lost my father to a gang shooting when I was three. My mother told me we were moving two days after the funearal. She packed up what we needed and we left. We some how ended up in North Carolina, I've lived there up until last year." She grinned, remembering something long ago. "Mom met a guy there, real nice guy. They got married and had a child, a little boy. Mom and my step-dad died in a plane crash when I was sixteen."

She leaned back on her hands, eyes tracing Alejandro as he danced around on the field. "My little brother was twelve when it happened. After that I worked two jobs and still finished High school. I made sure everything was paid and we had food in the house at all times. I also made it my responsibility to make sure Justin finished school. I can proudly say I'm nineteen and he's fifteen and still in school. I still work two jobs and he works one. I'm here on scholarships and grants."

Chris just stared at her. "Where's-"

"He moved with me when I was granted the scholarship here. He refuses to be away from me. Ever since we lost them. Even when he was in a foster home. He ran away everytime until they just gave up and let him stay with me." She smiled faintly. "My home was in North Carolina, but now it's here. My home is where ever my family is. Where ever my little brother is."

"Wow. I don't know if I could do what you've done Megan."

Megan grinned. "It wasn't easy. But I managed it." She laughed. "Especially when you have a brother who got into fights every other day." Chris laughed .

"Practice is over." Chris muttered, standing. He offered her his hand. She took it and let herself be pulled up. "I take it you're waiting out here while we shower right?"

Megan blushed hotly. "Yes." Chris chuckled before jogging over to Alejandro. Megan picked up her papers and head back over to the stands and her bag.

~*X*~

(3)

" I thought you didn't have a girlfriend Martinez." One of the other players joked.

"I don't." Alejandro grunted as he pulled off his shirt.

"Oh? Then she's just a toy? She's cute I'll give you that. I mean I'd like to-" Alejandro slammed the other guy into the lovkers

"Ali!" Chris shouted as he pushed is way through the crowd.

"No jamás hable de ella." Alejandro hissed. "Haré jodiendo matanza usted si piensa aún tocarla."

"Ali!" Chris forcefully shoved Alejandro away from the other player. Gabe came in when Alejandro went after the player again. Chris placed his hand in the center of Alejandro's chest. "Bastante, atras de hombre." Chris looked back overhis shoulder. "Don't go near her." He growled.

Players moved as Crhis pushed Alejandro towards the showers. "Vaya fresca la caeza."

~*X*~

Megan looked up from her phone as the doors burst open. She looked back down when she didn't see Chris or Alejandro.

She started humming the tune that was playing on her MP3. She glanced up again as the door opened. She frowned when she saw the anger flashing in Alejandro's blue eyes.

"What happened?" She asked as Alejandro glared at the soccer team.

"Nothing." He grunted.

Chris shook his head. "Meg let me introduce Gabe, he's piece number three in our awesome trio."

She smiled lightly. "Pleasure."

"It is." Gabe nodded to her. His eyes flickered to Alejandro. "So this is the girl you all were helping?"

"Yeah." Chris grinned. "Speaking of, we are taking you out to celebrate."

"What? I don't-"

"Of course you do." Chris winked as he layed and arm around her shoulders, leading her off the field. Alejandro and Gabe followed the two.

"What happened?" She whispered to Chris.

"Don't worry about it. One of the guys just said something that pissed Ali off." Chris dropped his arm and grinned at her. "Yo! Gabe, we takin your car or mine?" He wandered back to the other boy, leaving Alejandro to Megan.

"So what happened?" She asked, not turning to face him. "You look angry, I hope I didn't get you in trouble today."

"No, Megan you didn't." He sighed. "Some one just said something they shouldn't have."

"What did they say?" She asked, glancing back at him. "It had to be really bad to get you this angry." She turned on him quickly. He barely managed to stop in time, he glanced down at her. "Well?"

"Don't worry about it Megan." He absently brought his hand to up to toy with a lock of blonde hair.

"Was it really that bad?" She asked blushing softly.

"Don't worry about it." He whispered.

~X***X~

Over the next two months Aleandro, Chris and Gabe met Justin and Tori. While Megan ended up meeting the Martinez family on numerous occasions. The small group of friends ended up getting closer. Alejandro and Chris helped Megan raise her Spanish grade and she went to every soccer game, offering support.

~*X*~

(4)

"Diga su Alejandro." Chris sighed. He and Ali had had this conversation a million times over the past two months.

"¿Y si ella no hace?"

"Hace." Chris stressed it. "Fíese de mí."

Alejandro groaned. "Yo no sé Chris." Chirs rolled his eys and kicked Ali off his bed. "Multa."

~*X*~

"Should I tell him Tori?" Megan asked as she finished her Spanish homework. Setting her pencil down she grabbed the phone and moved to her bed.

"I would Meg."

Megan glanced at her clock. "Tomorrow."

"Good. I'm sick of you agonizing over it." Tori laughed. "You know I love you Meg."

"Love you to Tori. Good morning to you."

"Good night to you." Tori hung up after that.

Megan laid down in her bed and stared at the pictures of her family. "Night Mom." She whispered.

-XXXXX-

--Next Day-

Megan tapped her foot as the seconds ticked by. She was completely oblivious to Professor Rolan as he continued to lecture. She jumped from her seat and dated out of the classroom when he dismissed the class. Jogging down the bleachers she leaned against the railing to wait out practice.

She waved at Chris as the Coach blew the final whistle of practice. She point to Ali then waved in front of her and Chris nodded.

~*X*~

Alejandro grinned as Chris ran over and pulled him into a head lock. Chris smirked down at him and pointed to the stands. His blue eyes shifted. "She wants you."

"Be in in a second Chris." He muttered as he pushed Chris off him.

"Oh please, take your time."

~*X*~

(5)

Megan smiled down at Alejandro as he stopped. "Hey."

"Hey." He placed his hands on the railing. "Por favor no me mate para esto." He whispered to her before he brought a hand up and laced it through her hair. He brought her lips down to his.

Megan froze momentarily before her eyes drifted shut and she all but melted into the kiss. When he pulled back she slowly opened her eyes. "Oh wow."

Alejandro blew out a breath. "I'm sorry, I should have asked you before-"

She silenced him by placing her lips firmly against his. She went to pull away but he stopped her. He slowly released her. She grinned down at him. "Go shower soccer boy."

Alejandro grinned and he gave her another quick kiss. "Sea inmediatamente mi belleza." He slowly stepped back.

She grinned and as he turned she spoke. "Your 'beauty' isn't going anywhere."

He laughed delightedly and headed back to the locker rooms.

"Not for some time." She muttered.

~Owari~

Notes:

Okay, we're going to include translations for most of the Spanish in here, since we realize not everyone understands it. That's what all the numbers were for. So here are the translations to some of the sections.

(1)

Alejandro let his head fall back, over the beds edge. "¿La vio?" -** Alejandro let his head fall back, over the beds edge. "Did you see her?"**

"Yo la vi." -** "I saw her**."

"Es magnifica." -** "She's gorgeous."**

"Es." - **"She is."**

"Vio los ojos? Ellos donde el mas brillante verde yo jamas he visyo Chris." - **"Did you see her eyes? They were the brightest green I've ever seen Chris.**

"Vi." Chris chuckled. "El resto de ella no estavo a malo cualquiera." - **"I saw." Chris chuckled. "The rest of her wasn't to bad either."**

Alejandro glared. "Haga ni piensede tocar la." - **Alejandro glared. "Don't even think about touching her."**

Chris chuckled. "Bien, bien." He turned in his chair to look at his bed.

"Se parece a usted ha consequido un a plasta en ella tambien." - **Chris chuckled. "Alright, alright." He turned in his chair to look at his bed. "Looks like you got a crush on her too."**

"Callese Chris." Alejandro threw a pillow at his room mate. Chris laughed before shaking his head and going back to his home work. He grinned as Alejandro started to hum one of his favorite songs. - **"Shut up Chris." Alejandro threw a pillow at his room mate. Chris laughed before shaking his head and going back to his home work. He grinned as Alejandro started to hum one of his favorite songs.**

(2)

"Oye Alejandro." Chris nodded to a tree. "No es esola chica?" -**"Hey, Alejandro." Chris nodded to a tree. "Isn't that the chica?"**

Alejandro turned and sure enough it was her. "Chris."

"Venga en." Chris grabbed his forearm. "Soy cansado de su sonar des pierto, hablo con ella." **- Come on." Chris grabbed his forearm. "I'm tired or you day dreaming, talk to her."**

"Wait, Chris."

Alejandro groaned. "Yo le matare." - **Alejandro groaned. "I'm going to kill you."**

Chris grinned at him. "Trate." - **Chris grinned at him. "Try."**

(3)

"Don't ever talk about her." Alejandro hissed. "Haré jodiendo matanza usted si piensa aún tocarla." - **"Don't ever talk about her." Alejandro hissed. "I'll fucking kill you if you even think to touch her."**

"Ali!" Chris forcefully shoved Alejandro away from the other player. Gabe came in when Alejandro went after the player again. Chris placed his hand in the center of Alejandro's chest. "Bastante, atras de hombre." Chris looked back overhis shoulder. "Don't go near her." He growled. - **"Ali!" Chris forcefully shoved Alejandro away from the other player. Gabe came in when Alejandro went after the player again. Chris placed his hand in the center of Alejandro's chest. "Enough, calm down man."**

Players moved as Crhis pushed Alejandro towards the showers. "Vaya fresca la caeza." - **Players moved as Crhis pushed Alejandro towards the showers. "Go cool off your head."**

(4)

"Diga su Alejandro." Chris sighed. He and Ali had had this conversation a million times over the past two months. - **"Tell her Alejandro." Chris sighed. He and Ali had had this conversation a million times over the past two months.**

"¿Y si ella no hace?" - **"What if she doesn't."**

"Hace." Chris stressed it. "Fíese de mí." - **"She does." Chris stressed it. "Trust me."**

Alejandro groaned. "Yo no sé Chris." Chirs rolled his eyes and kicked Ali off his bed. "Multa." - **Alejandro groaned. "I don't know Chris." Chirs rolled his eyes and kicked Ali off his bed. "Fine."**

(5)

"Hey." He placed his hands on the railing. "Por favor no me mate para esto." He whispered to her before he brought a hand up and laced it through her hair. He brought her lips down to his.

**"Hey." He placed his hands on the railing."Please dont kill me for this." He whispered to her before he brought a hand up and laced it through her hair. He brought her lips down to his.**

Alejandro grinned and he gave her another quick kiss. "Sea inmediatamente mi belleza." He slowly stepped back.

**Alejandro grinned and he gave her another quick kiss. "Be right back my beauty." He slowly stepped back.**

_Other Random notes_: Mi belleza means 'my beauty'. Llame un medico, though you could extrapolate it from the context it's used in, mean's 'call a doctor'. Hermosa/Hermoso means 'beautiful'.

Thanks for reading and please, if you've made it this far, please please leave a review! Thanks!


End file.
